


Warmth

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tired Magnus Bane, again i suck at summaries, i also suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: After working the entire day, all Magnus wanted was some warmth. And food.





	

Magnus huffed as he made his way through the cold, clutching his coat closer to his body, desperately trying to keep himself warm. Stupid client. He had been adamant about summoning a demon outside so Magnus had been standing in the snow for the past 2 hours. It didn’t help that he already spent the day fixing up wards everywhere. Now it was 4.30am and he was walking through New York with barely enough magic left to keep himself warm.

In hindsight, maybe he should have called for a cab. But he hardly ate that day and he was exhausted, so you couldn’t blame him for his decisions. The diner wasn’t too far anyway. Alexander had texted him the address when Magnus said he was hungry and cold. He had just finished patrol and suggested to go and get breakfast. How he even knew there was a place open at this timing was beyond Magnus. The warlock just craved for his boyfriend’s warmth. And food. Warm food.

A whoosh of warm air hit him as he entered the diner. It didn’t take him long to spot the mop of dark hair sitting in one of the booths. He quickly made his way over and, without uttering a single word, snuggled his face into the shadowhunter’s neck and placed icy fingers on his body, under his shirt.

“Magnus! What the fu- How are you so cold?” Alec said, flinching every time cold skin touched his.

He heard the older man mumble incoherent sentences and gave up trying to decipher them after a few moments. He called on the waitress and ordered some tea and omelets before returning his attention to his grumpy boyfriend. He started giving little kisses on the Asian man’s knuckles and then all over his face when he tilted his head up to give Alec a sleepy smile. When the aroma of their food wafted over, Magnus finally sat up to gaze intently at the waitress walking over.

He watched as Magnus thanked the waitress while shoveling food into his mouth. The usually cool High Warlock of Brooklyn was inhaling his omelet like he never had eggs before. Alec chuckled at the sight. His boyfriend was adorable. Even with smudged makeup and hair barely holding itself up. He realized, not many people got to see this side of Magnus. Unarmed, guards down, soft. It was a rare sight even for him.

“You should slow down before you end up choking,” he joked.

“Fine but you should start eating if you don’t want me stealing your food,” Magnus retorted.

It was 4.30 am and most people were sound asleep. The world was still dark and chilly, and everything was quiet. But if you strained your ears hard enough, you’d hear laughter coming from a small diner in New York. Who knows why they were even awake but at least they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> aye find me on tumblr @glitterybluemagic.


End file.
